Silence of a Mute
by nightwhisperofshadows
Summary: The aliens come across a girl who has no voice. With new romances, forgotten memories, an alien from the past and a huge prophecy circling around her, what will the girl do to obtain what she has never had?


Silence of a mute

Summary: The aliens come across a girl who has no voice. With new romances, forgotten memories, an alien from the past and a huge prophecy circling around her, what will the girl do to obtain what she has never had?

I thought this would be interesting. A person with a disability as a mew. Plus, I followed Ryou and just gave her cat genes, not an RDA. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM. If I did, then Masaya would have been killed by rabid squirrels in the first episode and everyone in the world would rejoice that the tree-hugger had died in a slow, painful, torturous way.

* * *

"Anyone found a pure spirit yet?" Pai was floating above a section in Tokyo and was getting rather bored of waiting for his brothers to find a spirit that they can turn into a kimera anima.

"Not yet." Kisshu teleported right next to him, empty handed.

"Where are the humans today? This is getting ridiculous!" Taruto teleported on the other side, childish as ever. All three looked very ticked off. Most humans were gone, the ones that were left were no good for making kimera animas, all the animals had gone into hiding, even the birds and strays were gone. It was like life was mocking them.

"Next human we come across, I'm taking their spirit. I don't CARE if it isn't very pure." Taruto was throwing a tantrum and Kisshu was keeping an eye on the streets and park, a frustrated frown on his face. Soon enough his eyes lit up and, without making a noise, turned Taruto around and pointed to a silver-haired, ten year old girl with dark blue eyes walking through the trees. She wasn't smiling, nor was she frowning. She just looked content or in thought.

"Looks like you got your wish." Kisshu went down and snuck up behind the girl. Then he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him, smirking like he always does. The girl parted her mouth in, what looked like, a cry of surprise, but no one heard it. Kisshu started to bring one of his palms to her heart, the other on one of her shoulders to keep her in place, and prepared to take her spirit out, when he noticed she wasn't screaming in fear. She had closed her mouth and she looked shocked, not afraid. Kisshu growled. He enjoyed seeing the fear before he took a spirit.

"What's the matter weakling? Not gonna scream?" The girl looked very insulted and probably reply in a smart comeback. But she didn't say anything. Instead, she smirked back, showing a few sharp teeth, and bit down on Kisshu's shoulder. Pai and Taruto, who were behind Kisshu, opened their eyes wide in shock. Kisshu just stood there, with the girl's teeth still in his shoulder. It was only when she began to chew was he snapped back to reality and let out an ear-piercing scream.

"Get her off me! Get her off me!" Kisshu started frantically tugging at the girl, hoping she would let go, but to no avail. Something flicked the side of his head, looking at the girl's head; he found it was an ear. A silver, pointed, _cat_ ear that was stuck on top of her head. Looking at her, he found its twin and a silver cat tail had appeared from the back of her shorts. Pai and Taruto noticed this as well.

"A MEW?" Taruto said, still staring wide eyed at the girl.

"That's no mew." Pai replied, also staring at the creature that had Kisshu's shoulder captive.

"What do you mean?"

"Those are just plain cat genes. All the mew mews have red data animal genes. House cats are definitely not amongst those."

"Then, what is she?"

"Hey guys," Pai and Taruto's heads snapped back to Kisshu and the girl, who still had yet to release his shoulder, "Little help here?"

Pai and Taruto moved forward to give their best but nothing they tried got her off. They were about to resort to a crowbar when they heard giggling. Looking, they found it was Ichigo trying not to laugh her head off. They scowled.

"This is not funny, old hag." Taruto shouted at her, causing her to laugh even harder. Pai took a better approach.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo tried to contain her giggles long enough to answer.

"I heard a scream and came as fast as I could. I knew you had to be here but I never expected this scene." Ichigo burst into giggles again. All three scowled.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to get the little savage off me? We've tried everything." Ichigo turned to them with a smug grin.

"Maybe, I'll try _if_ as soon as she is off, you three stay off Earth for a week." All aliens gulped. Ichigo noticed and started turning away.

"Well, if you don't want my help, maybe we'll see how long she can stay attached to you. I think the record is a week." Kisshu's eyes became the size of dinner plates.

"Alright, alright. Just get her off." Ichigo smiled before addressing the girl.

"Silent, spit him out! You don't know where he's been!" With this the girl's eyes went huge and she let go of Kisshu's shoulder real quick. She started looking like she was trying to gag but no sound came out. Kisshu let Pai inspect his shoulder and grimaced when he saw that the flesh had been partially broken. Before Kisshu could make an indignant response to Ichigo's method of removal, Pai cut in with an observation.

"Why won't that girl make any noise?" Ichigo grimaced when she heard but answered truthfully.

"Silent was born without a voice. She has never been able to speak." The three aliens looked at Silent who stared back with an odd sort of light in her eyes that sort of said 'Yeah, do you want to make a thing of it?' Kisshu looked at the cat ears on her head again.

"Why is she part house cat?" Ichigo looked somewhat confused by the request but answered again.

"She has always had cat genes. She just has better control over her cat side. Just because she can't talk doesn't mean she's weak, but then you probably already know that."

The aliens nodded, then teleported off to help treat Kisshu's shoulder. Ichigo just turned to Silent.

"Do you want to come to the cafe and meet other girl's with animal genes?" Silent nodded and off they went.

* * *

Another first chapter done! Sorry for all the unfinished stories but I have an odd mind. I promise I will finish them but it probably won't be soon. I can only write the next chapter when I am in the mood for that story or I can't write at all. See you another day,

Night.


End file.
